Lingering Prejudice
by Dinkbuttasaurus
Summary: A story of Nick and his past, how it may be catching him in worrisome ways. . Updates will be very infrequent, sorry-Rated m because i don't know where the story will go and it's the safest bet And please let me know what you think of this, it'll help me write more. *Re-uploading the story, realized only half of it showed up and was fragmented*
1. Chapter 1

Brr-ring brr-ring  
Brr-ring brr-ring

"Hello? Carrots? What time is it?", slurred out from Nick's lips.

"4 AM, why do you ask?", Judy spouts with glee.

"Why are you calling me then, it's not an emergency, you're smiling to wide for that. Did Bogo name you top officer and give you his position and a bunch of money that you want to share with your dear friend Nick", the words came out with an optimistic tone but Nick knew his dreams weren't the reason judy called so early.

Brimming with excitement and almost shaking from it Judy just manages to push the words past her smile."I'm just really excited for our first real day together as partners I mean like sure there was our first case and the days when you were a rookie, but now we're equals, isn't it awesome!"

"Of course it is, but couldn't this have waited till some other time, like when we're at work, four hours from now", Nick scoffed, charm cast aside as he rolls over in his bed.

"O-oh, sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble with this, you can go back to sleep, sorry again", smile stripped from her face as she starts to slump in her chair.

"Sorry myself Carrots, didn't mean to sound like that, i just didn't get to bed till late is all, look i'm awake now so what do you want to do?", Nick says as he puts the phone on his dresser while he got dressed. 

"Well we could go get some breakfast, my treat to make up for waking you."  
"That and one favour and you have a deal", charm coming back in full force  
"As long as it's not illegal or immoral", Judy replied in a happy but stern tone to show Nick she means it.  
" To Sahara square then, to act like the old couple we apparently are!", shouted from nick, suddenly full of energy.  
"WHAT! We're not an old couple!",a small blush creeps on judy's cheeks as the words come out.

"Relax Whiskers it's just a joke,it's so early in the morning the sun isn't up and we're going for breakfast, that's an old people thing, anyways I'll meet you there in thirty", ending the call as quickly as Nick could, he couldn't let Judy see his "apartment" for any reason. Pipes leaking all over, it's what one might call in shambles but what's left is still home to him despite all the faults.


	2. Chapter 2

Swinging his leg over the seat of his motorcycle, quickly kick-starting the engine to life with a quick stroke of the throttle, all one swift move mastered from years of use. Nick's motorcycle was in much better condition than his apartment, not high end bike of course, just an old thing left from his father that Nick fixed up with his own hands, and few hundred dollars in parts.

Weaving through the overgrown road of his neighborhood, swinging past old skeletons of cars and bushes that took it over, from someone on the outside it would look like an abandoned district but they would only be half right. The district was always home to those who didn't fit into the rest of the city's population, anyone that was looked down upon because they were of a certain species;Foxes, badgers, ferrets, and anyone else that may have been pushed out all met up here. Eventually the city council stopped spending money for anything in the district, no garbage collection nothing, probably thought if they forgot about the place it would disappear and to most it has.

There legitimate buisness' all around if you had the eye to see them, all the life here was on the inside and all sorts of people lived here from large families scraping by to loners hiding from the prejudice of the inner city. Contrary to what people might believe about the place it was a nice place to live, any real crime here was generally a closed circuit thing, and everyone stood up for each other, too a point at least, you wouldn't help a stranger if you saw him get mugged but if someone robbed your neighbor then you'd grab your " _goods_ " and lend a hand in finding and help " _sentence_ " the thief. It was a vicious place to be some days, sometimes a " _sentence_ " might end up a bit too much for the crime if no one acted as a limiter but seeing as the police don't come around for anything but a raid or two the law was in the hands of those around.

"Hey, there you are, I've been waiting for you, 15 minutes late!", Judy called from a sidewalk in the middle of Sahara square, clad in her pink and white plaid shirt and jeans carrying a small duffle bag containing her uniform. Nick pulls over squeezing between two giraffe cars to park, hopping off and grabbing his own duffle bag before running across the road to judy.  
"How'd you know it was me, i had a full face helmet on?", Nick says with a slightly surprised smile on him.  
"You're the only one in the entirety of Zootopia that wears hawaiian style shirts, you do know that right?, though i never knew you had a motorcycle which is pretty cool actually, for a guy who wears tourist clothes", Judy says while chuckling.

"Yeah that's because I'm the only one that can look good in them no matter the situation, business or casual, but sorry for being late, elevator troubles at my place", Nick Boomed out before letting off an apologetic grin, Truth was he was cleaning up more leaks in his apartment but he couldn't tell judy that, she might try to get him to move out and find a better place or worse, ask him about his past. It's not that Nick doesn't want to tell her anything she asks, it's just something he's not used to, he's always kept to himself and hid behind a thick shield of sarcasm and jokes even though that's gotten him in more trouble than any amount of truth could have.

"Well let's eat I know a good place just around the corner", shoving Nick with her elbow.

"Alright i get, I get it", as they both let off a fruity laugh nudging each other down the sidewalk


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for that Carrots, well earned on my part", Nick huffs out while patting his stomach.  
"Well had i'd known you were going to eat 4 plates of pancakes i wouldn't have offered to pay", Judy says while handing the waitress some cash " though I was impressed by the whole spectacle", nodding as she packed away her wallet while checking her phone. "It's only five thirty jeez, anything you need to do this early Nick?".  
"Actually yeah, need to drop something off some place not to far from here if you don't mind", patting a sizable lump in his pocket. Rummaging through his bag for a moment Nick suddenly reveals a helmet and passes it to Judy as they walk back to his bike," I brought this for you, don't want to break any laws now do we?", smirking as the remark slid of his tongue. "Alright up front", Motioning with his hands after storing their bags.

"What!? I don't know how to drive a motorcycle!"

"You won't be driving, there's just not a lot of room on the backend so you'll have to sit in front otherwise you might fall off, and I can't have that".Blushing slightly Judy climbs on before Nick swings his leg over and starts the bike with another swift motion. Half an hour passes of them pressed together while they rode calmly through the empty morning streets and alleys before ending up in front of a small auto shop with what looked like an apartment on the second floor.

 **EILEEN'S ALLEY**

 **Vehicle and Misc. Repairs**

 **6 - 6**

 **Everyday**

Pulling up across the street "Alright wait here, shouldn't be long", Nick said in a voice quieter than usual but Judy could tell it was nerves, though why he was nervous was beyond her. Watching Nick walk up to the door and peer in cautiously before opening the door with one hand, silencing the bell above it with his other hand before tiptoeing in. Judy was suspicious immediately but waited anyways, her gut telling her to do something after a few minutes of silence. She finally decided to act so she grabbed her bag and started climbing off the bike but as she did the door opened again, Nick's hand silencing the bell before it could ring.  
"Nick, what are you doing?", no response as he walked backwards slowly, making sure nobody saw him, "NICK! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!", Judy yelled instantly getting his attention and from the sounds of dropped tools the attention of whoever was in the garage as well. Nick was only a few metres from the door as Judy walked towards him, anger on her face and shock mixed with fear on his.

"Dammit Judy", he whispers " I knew this was a bad idea".

"Nick? Nicholas Wilde?", door swings open revealing a young vixen, fur a few shades lighter than nicks but stained with oil and grease matching similar stains on her jumpsuit, Nick doesn't say anything, instead just turns around to face her with the same fearful face and slumped shoulders. "So it really is you…", the words hardly made it through the vixens lips before she ran up and wraps her arms around him. Judy just watches speechless as Nick stands straight up obviously surprised as well before breaking and hugging the fox back with matching emotion. The foxes split after a few long moments just looking at each other, the beginnings of tears in each of their eyes before the vixen swings her head back and slams it into Nick's snout sending him reeling before hitting the ground. "ASSHOLE!", the words echo through the street "This was you the whole time, the past ten years but you never could say a word!", the vixen holds up a thick yellow envelope before throwing on the ground in fury " ten years, we thought you were dead! but you've been in the same damn city the whole bloody time?!", tears ran down her sorrow filled face, her body told a different story, one that matched her words as it was full of anger with clenched hands and a rigid posture.  
"What's all the commotion, did you cut yourself sweetie?", an older looking fox spoke softly peering through the door only to see Nick sitting on the ground with an furious vixen crying across from him.

"Nick what's going on, who are they?", Judy appealed hoping to figure out what's going on.

"Judy well uhh.. Meet my mother Marian", Nick mumbled past his bleeding nose " and the girl that may have broken my snout is my sister, Eileen", indicating each one with a wave of his free hand. After a few more pained breaths and still clutching a paw to his snout "Uhh mom, sis meet my friend Judy, she doesn't know about any of this so uhh don't bother her with questions alright…". Walking out of the doorway, Marian picks up the envelope and starts to calm down Eileen, rubbing her arms and back in a way only a mother knows before turning to the rest.

"Alright inside, let's go", turning Eileen towards the door, Nick just groans but complies anyways knowing this would happen eventually, all three foxes start slowly walking inside while Judy still stands in the road , bewildered from the conflict that fell before her before trying to walk away thinking she didn't belong in a family matter such as this. "You too Fluff, inside", called the older vixen in a similar tone as Nick would, Judy shudders from the likeness of the two voices before turning around and following Marian inside.

' _What did I just get into'_ was all that ran through Judy's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruminating on the events of the past fifteen minutes Marian eventually ushered everyone inside in hopes to calm the situation. Judy sat beside Nick at a small round table in the apartment looking in every which way but at Eileen who was glaring daggers at Nick, Judy just restlessly rubbing her paws together waiting for someone to say something, anything at all to break the nerve killing silence.

 _ **Click, click, click**_

 _ **Click, click, click**_

 _ **Click, click, click**_

Eileen's claws started tapping across the table, her face still full of fury but all signs of tears washed away.

"Tea is almost ready, sorry for the wait", Marian called, humming along in the kitchen, not paying attention the the anger and hostility of the table behind her.

"Nick, what's going on, what's all this about?", whispered from Judy's lips.

"Yeah Nick what is going on, you never quite answered me outside", Eileen hissed,claws tapping faster and harder " why the hell did you just disappear on us like that, we could've helped you it's what family does".

"No actually, you couldn't have helped", Nick said in a gruff muffled tone, head back with ice on his bloodied snout.

"Like bloody hell we couldn't, we would've found a way like we always did!"

"Not that time, it was my fault and my problem, I couldn't risk getting you guys hurt!", Nick Sternly protested as he brought his eyes to meet his sister's cold glare. Placing the ice down on the table "look I'm sorry, truly am but I made a deal with him. I made a deal with him for you two, you guys could keep what was left and would be left alone and in turn I…"

"Bullshit, you took that much from him and yet he still listened long enough for you to make yet another deal, what'd you really do, fake your death?", Eileen interrupted,crossing her arms glaring him down some more.

"Watch that tone young lady, you already broke his nose so no need to break his spirit too", scolded marian as she brought over the tea " now Nick, please continue". Judy just sat there anxious and partly confused, who was "him" and why hasn't Nick talked to his family in so long?

"I understand your disbelief but well... I appealed to the two things he would understand, money and family and with a little help from my beautiful charm", smiling for a second before Nick's face dropped back down to a serious look "I told him that I needed the money to get you two out of the district and I didn't care if he took my life for it as long as he left you alone, then I promised to get him double by the end of the year if he forgot about me and well I'm still here aren't I?", a small nervous chuckle followed his words as he stared at the table, unable to make eye contact with anyone.

"Well that doesn't tell us why you didn't come back, why didn't you just say something, a phone call, anything so we knew you were alive", Eileen sputtered out, holding back more tears, all the fury left her and only sorrow shown in her face, hands clenched from sadness instead of anger.

"I came by after I finished what I needed to do but I saw how well you guys had worked out without me, and well I figured that if I walked through the doors back into your lives that I would've screwed it all up. I was a problem and always had problems follow me so… I don't know, I just thought it was best if wasn't around in case something like that happened again", Nick sniffled as the words came out and Judy could see a few tears run down the his cheek but before she could say something, maybe reassure him but he pushed out a cough and wiped his face of all the evidence.

"You always did have your father's silver tongue", Marian spoke softly while rubbing Nick paw to ease his situation.

"Well that still doesn't explain this!" Eileen slammed the yellow envelope on the table "was this just your version of helping out and being around this whole time!"

"Yeah, I didn't know what else I could do... so once a week i would sneak in and drop it off, plus the gifts, you got the gifts right?", worry practically dripping from Nick face as he spoke, afraid of how his family might react but to his surprise his mom just sat there calm, as if unfazed by everything he's said.

"Every...every week?", Eileen just looks at her mom only to get a subtle nod but no words, nothing she needed so she swings her head back to Nick, "Gifts, like my new socket set, or dresses?", and all she got was a nod, as silence surrounded them.

"Hey Nick, I think I should go and get to work, should I...should I just tell the Chief you can't make it?"

"Nono, it's alright I'm coming,hey umm.. Thanks for the tea ma, I'll stop by again, if you'll let me…..", Nick mumbled the words out from a worried face, afraid that his family would reject him after what he said, grabbing his bag and the ice before slowly moving for the stairs.

"Of course honey, and bring your friend again, though maybe next time she might tell us about herself", Marian insisted in a soft tone, watching the two walk out she turned to Eileen "I understand how you feel right now sweetie but did you ever truly think he was gone?", rubbing Eileen's head in a soothing rhythm.

"Not really but I wish we knew for sure, not just cash and gifts, just him and us together again like it used to be", tearing up as she rested her head on the table.

"It's alright, think of good things, like how funny he looked with a tampon up his nose".

"He deserved it, though I should have hit him harder".

"Well it looks like he has a nice little friend so I don't think he'll be disappearing anytime soon, maybe we can have them over for dinner but with less angry yelling alright?"

"I suppose", Giggling and sniffling as she spoke into the table.

"Was it really every week, I mean I thought it was once a month at most, he really was with us this whole time… just in his own way I guess"

"Don't worry, it'll be my turn to smack him around when he comes back, maybe get Judy to help with it too", and more chuckles echoed through the residence before silence took back it's place.


	5. Chapter 5

**7:30** Judy's phone flashed, they we're at Nick's family's place for quite a while but a shorter time than what it felt like, to her it felt like hours of her sitting in her own silence just listening, unable to comment. They were on their way to the precinct, weaving through lanes and alleys on a route she couldn't imagine, but Nick's lived here his whole life so he knows his way around, some of them memorized when he was conning people but Judy couldn't know for sure.

"I didn't know you had a family Nick, I mean, you only ever mentioned your mom a few times", Speaking loud enough to overcome the engine noise, looking up to catch a glimpse of his face.

"Because I had no reason to, especially with what happened"

"But what did happen, all I heard was a mishmash of 'him' and you owing 'him', look you're my best friend, I just want to know, otherwise I'll feel as if i don't actually know you at all"

"Alright, alright you're right", Nick reluctantly agreed because she was right, all she new was him from a year ago and some before and you can't keep a friend very long if you lie to them, that's something Nick knew from pulled over the side and flicked off the engine, nudging Judy so she'd turn around and face him in the seat he started "As i said when we met I was conning and scamming from a very young age, it's how I got by and how I helped make some money for my family. So eventually as i got older i started to get noticed, in a 50/50 kinda way, you see this bos.. Mob boss started to take a shine to my skills".

" ?".

"Oh I wish, actually a polar bear by the name of Koslov, have you heard of him?".

"Maybe a few things around the precinct but not really".

"Well I uhh… I kinda stole from him, stole a lot from him. The big guy didn't take kindly to my actions so he grabbed me in front of my family with intentions to sink me in the bay, that was the last time mom and sis ever saw me, until you got involved at least."

"But you're obviously not a figment of my imagination so what happened?"

"Before he tipped me in I blurted out that I could get him more, and if I didn't he could bring me back and I'd jump in myself.", no charm or silver in Nick's voice as he spoke, just pure honesty.

"Well how much did you need then?"

"A lot alright, leave it at that", blunt with no cover

"Well how did you get it then?"

"Well if you remember when we met, it was stuff like that; pawsicles, gambling, card tricks anything and everything in my repertoire. Buts It's not like I paid it flat in one sum, no he would grab me off the street and see what was up, you know, just make sure I was keeping up my side of the bargain. Almost a year later I managed to get everything I owed and he just let me go. One thing about Koslov was that he was a man of his word, never went back on it once so he just dropped me off for the last time and drove off."

"And then you just kept going right till we met."

'Yeah, didn't know much else and no one else knew a fox as anything than a shifty scoundrel and thief so I didn't see a reason in changing."

"And the money you left for your family?"

"Half of what I made doing what I was doing, they thought i was gone but I didn't want to leave them alone….I uhh guess it was pretty shitty of me, the way I did things but what can you do huh?", chuckling the memories away, ends of his mouth rising into a small smirk.

"That's... That's actually really sweet Nick", almost tearing up from hearing his past the words came out quiet enough for only Nick to hear.

"No don't go telling people i'm sweet all of a sudden, you'll ruin my rep", pulling his infamous smirk before turning judy around. Blaring the engine back to life as he checks the time **7:50** "Now hold on, we got 10 minutes to get to work and get dressed ", squealing the tires for but a moment before starting to fly through alleys and back roads on a route only he could know.

"Slow down Nick!", Judy Squealed through the wind but all objections were ignored until they made it into the garage, slamming on the breaks and yanking out the key before they grabbed their bags. **7:55** Judy was sure they just broke multiple laws but she would have time to question it after briefing, right now they both just ran for the locker rooms with no regard for the mammals in their way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, alright everyone sit down, we have a few things to go over today", steam spewing from Chief Bogo's nostrils with every exhale as he waited for the rowdy officers of Precinct One to settle, "First off, congratulations to Officer Wilde, he made through the academy and the one month of being a lowly recruit becoming a fully fledged officer and he still hasn't quit, yet."

"Thanks for the confidence Chief", Nick spoke gruffly with his arms crossed, the fame of the Howler case wore off a while ago, while nobody outright hated nick at work there were still some mammals who still only saw a sly fox, a con. Luckily the Chief wasn't one of those mammals, instead Bogo pushed Nick to find his limits, to see if Nick was worth the trouble of an expunged criminal record to show the officers who did think the latter.

"Now this is some bad news for all of us, sympathizers for bellwethers cause have significantly increased over the past few months, doing so has caused all precincts to adopt a new policy"

"Whats going on Chief?"

"Yeah what'chu talkin bout?"

"Some of you will be re-assigned new partners,*sigh* due to the stress of the city and the protests against predators in 'power' positions it was deemed a suitable plan to team all predators with a prey to help level the situation" , hand on his lowered head as he paced the podium. "Look I know this isn't anything close to pleasant but know that I tried to fight this,the policy came from higher up". Standing back in front of the podium looking at the room of of faces before him, the looks on every officer showing emotion from worry all the way to backstabbing betrayal. "You'll get your assignments and partners from Clawhauser today, dismissed", all anyone could hear was grumbling from the officers as they filed out.

"Hey guys! Hows your morning go… ah Nick, what happened to your face?", Clawhauser called.  
"Family reunion, what you got for us today buddy?"

"Alright.. Well it's either patrol in Sahara square or parking duty and i'm pretty sure i know what one you want, like who in their right mind wants parking duty right!" laughing hard enough to jiggle his chubby cheeks.

"Me", Nick flatly says before grabbing a vest and ticket machine ands walking out, startled Clawhauser just looks at Judy with a worried face that said wordlessly 'is he okay?'. Judy quickly turns to the doors to catch up with him, today was not starting well for either of them and it was beginning to show. After catching up with Nick but before Judy could try to bring up any words she's interrupted.

"Look, you have no need to feel bad about this morning Fluff, bound to happen so don't beat yourself up about it", smirk visible on his snout, "Just give me today alright? I'll be fine in no time at all, just need time to think and what better way than pissing mammals off while getting paid'. He was right, Judy knew that this sorta thing was just what Nick needed, though she might hate parking duty and the even idea of doing it Nick loved it, the ability to aggravate mammals much bigger than him with little fear of being crushed after, and for Nick she'd hold all qualms about the situation.

They've been friends for a little over a year now, best friends even and from that a lot was learned of each other, Judy even managed to get Nick to open up about some of his past, though cringing at some of the things his younger self did, she still didn't know a few things about him but just little things to her. For one, she still hasn't seen Nick's place or talk about any other friends he has, if he even had any before they met each other that fateful day, Nick always brought up excuses about how Judy wouldn't like his friends, his place was a mess and with a silver tongue like his Judy wouldn't argue. Now Judy could learn so much more without having to go through the walls Nick has put up, instead she can just go around and ask the newly acquainted family of his on what he was like before but was going behind Nick's back something she was willing to do? Thought like this ran through Judy's head the rest of the day, occasionally covered by a different thought, but always remaining in the back of her mind making herself ask another question, how well did she she know her closest friend if he's hidden so much as it is?

 _Author bit: Hey, sorry to anyone who actually like this and waited for a new chapter or anything about this in general, I'm not very good at keeping at anything in a general sense and a full time and stressful job kinda keeps me from doing much of anything, the other side is that i'm not good at getting anything written down so I may come up with ideas and bits for the story but it may be for later parts and not what is needed at the current point so I just won't write anything at all._

 _Also thank you to the fellow who liked this enough to say they couldn't wait for more, it was kinda a point for me write more due to that little review bit, it meant a lot.*_

 _-Dinkbutt_


	7. Chapter 7

Parking duty may have been Judy's least favourite task, next to the agonizing bits paperwork after every case, but compared to Nick's current situation she could have been drifting on cloud nine. Even from the other side of the road her long lapine ears could hear the verbal abuse he was receiving from an irate Grizzly all too clearly, heck, she could see the slobber and spit flying forth from its maw plastering Nick's face and shirt. Surprisingly Nick didn't do much, no snide comment, no witty retort but instead just stuck the ticket in the bear's hand and walked away wiping off what he could of the slime before printing out another ticket, only to receive a similar treatment from a goat. All the yelling spoke the same words and some she heard before sometime ago.  
" You're not a real cop!"  
"Useless job for useless mammals"  
"I pay my taxes, you can't ticket me!"  
And some she hasn't.  
"Just sizing up my car aren't you"  
"Probably stole the uniform"  
"Gotta steal one way or another, fox, legal or not"

'Gahh finally, end of the day' She thought stripping the vest next to her ever silent and still slimy friend, glancing at him she saw that his exterior mood was still the same, even after the colourful commentary he got throughout the day, the same flat look that shows little emotion.

"Still up for movie night? your pick this time", looking over to see Nick's gaze locked on his phone, " Earth to Slick, you there?", concern starting to creep on the small lapine's face.  
"Oh yeah sorry, i'm still good for that, just let me shower and we can stop by the rental on the way, don't think you want your closet covered in slime after all".  
" My APARTMENT is not a closet, it's perfectly sized for a conservative mammal as myself, though I don't think it's fair when you talk about it like that when I haven't even seen your place", Sticking out her tongue

"One of the many reasons you wont see it Fluff, would be so embarrassed and red you wouldn't be able to tell me apart from a beet", a small chuckle following the words.

Eventually the two friends have found themselves at Judy's after a time and with a movie in hand,a classic black and white spy movie, much to Judy's displeasure, reminiscent of the modern Jack Savage pieces. Lazily flopped around each other on her tiny bed watching it from her computer screen,Judy's legs propped on Nick's chest. This was a ritual since Nick came back from the academy, though they rarely made it to the end of movies, always passing out before the climax. But not tonight, for Nick at least, instead he just laid there, feet dangling over the side of the bed while his head was propped up by the many stuffed rabbits Judy keeps, thoughts rolling through his mind like the credits going down the screen while tiny snippets of snores came from the grey lump beside him.  
"Shit…"

Slowly and carefully Nick moved Judy's legs from atop of him, watching to make sure he didn't disturb her form, adjusting until he could finally stand up. Taking in the scene of the room and the Peaceful Judy, Snapping a quick picture while her mouth was open and her tongue lolling out in such a way one might consider it cute, but Nick wouldn't say that to her face, Nick grabs the notepad on her desk.  
 _FluffButt  
_ _Couldn't sleep, decided to head home  
_ _Keep the helmet, it is yours after all.  
Slick Nick  
_ _P.S. you snore :P_ _  
_Turning off her computer and covering Judy back up with a quilt Nick takes in the scene once more before packing his bag and leaving, with the only sounds being a mutter under his breath.  
"What a mess of a day".  
The ride back to Happytown was quiet but i gave Nick time time think, think about what was to come next, what other things might come back to haunt what he might have to do to protect the one's he loves from the things he fears.


End file.
